Kiss The John
by NothingSpecial8
Summary: Sherlock ruins one of John's dates. Again. Now John's mad and Sherlock wants to apologize. When Sherlock takes John out to a restaurant as an apology, he starts to realize that he's had feeling for John all along. But how will John react? Songfic Kiss The Girl from The Little Mermaid. Enjoy!


**AU: This is my first songfic ever so... I don't know, it's probably terrible. It's based of the song Kiss the Girl from The Little Mermaid. I'm odd, I know. I didn't proof read it, sorry, I'm really tired. Maybe one day.**

**I don't know if this is good? Maybe? I don't know. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock, one can only wish.**

Sherlock was bored, like he usually was when he didn't have a case, but this time John wouldn't occupy him. John was angry with him for ruining yet another date of his with some girl that was probably going to break it off within a four week time period, just like the rest of them. It honestly wasn't his fault, he just happened to be there at the wrong time.

Sherlock was determined though, and he was going to make sure that John wasn't mad at him once the night was over. He didn't like it when John was mad at him. He wouldn't pay attention to him and wouldn't help him on any case. He liked having John's input, even if it was blatantly obvious.

He found John sitting on one of the chairs in their flat, reading through the daily newspaper. "John," he said, grabbing his scarf and wrapping it around his neck. "We're going out tonight." John sighed and folded the newspaper up and placed it on his lap. "And why would I do that?" he asked.

Sherlock glanced at John before opening the door. "Because, there may be a case involved and I need your help." Of course that was a lie but he needed to get him out of the flat somehow. He went down the stairs and stopped in front of the door, waiting for John.

Just as he expected, John came down the stairs moments later with a jumper on but he did not look very pleased.

"Pleased that you could join me." Sherlock quickly flashed a smile and then opened the door. "Let's call a cab, shall we?" John nodded and followed.

John finally spoke to Sherlock without sounding menacing once they were inside the cab. "Sherlock, are you okay? You aren't acting... normal." Sherlock stared at John for a few brief moments before shaking his head. "Of course I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" John shrugged and turned to look out the window at the dark streets flashing by.

While John probably felt really relaxed, Sherlock on the other hand was experiencing some sort of odd feeling in his body that he never really felt before. He was sure that he understood the feeling but he was baffled. John certainly wasn't the cause of this, was he?

His phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out to find a text message from his brother.

Good luck on your "date". Don't do anything stupid -MH

It's not a date. And stop texting me. -SH

As I said before, don't do anything stupid. But please, don't try and repress these feelings anymore, alright? It's getting really dull to watch. -MH

What are you talking about? -SH

Oh nothing. Have fun! -MH

Sherlock wasn't sure what Mycroft had meant by any of that but it was aggravating to say the least. His brother was so childish. He could never understand him, no matter how hard he tried.

The cab arrived at a restaurant and the two got out. John was puzzled. How was coming to a restaurant going to help with a case? Sure, they've been to a restaurant before to solve a case but that was once.

"Um, Sherlock? Are you sure we're at the right place?" Sherlock smiled and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Positive. Are you coming?" John looked at the front of the restaurant once more and nodded. He followed Sherlock into the place and to one of the back booths.

"So, what exactly is this case about?" John questioned as he looked over his menu. Sherlock chuckled softly. "Oh, there is no case. I just had to get you out of the flat. You would have never followed me unless it was involving a case." John looked up at Sherlock with a look of disbelief.

"What? Then why are we here?" He wasn't sure what Sherlock was getting at but it wasn't even slightly amusing. He was still angry with the man and this didn't make it any better. "I just wanted to..."

"Wanted to what?" Sherlock mumbled something under his breath incoherently and John strained to listen. "I just wanted to say that... I was sorry." Sherlock looked strained to say the last part and he had his head down, looking over the menu. A look of disbelief and happiness fell onto John's face and he smiled.

"You know, I never thought I would hear you say that." Sherlock looked up and he got that feeling again in his body. The feeling of want, the feeling of desire. He tried to push the feeling away but it just wouldn't leave. All he could do was stare at John and all that caused was an increase in his desire for the man in front of him.

He didn't think it was possible but here he was, having these feelings for John Hamish Watson. Surely, he must be losing his mind.

His eyes flickered to John's lips but quickly looked back up. He didn't want John seeing this, he didn't want to freak him out. He couldn't let John know that he... wanted to... kiss him.

Now that he thought about it, these feelings had been there before. He had just brushed them off before, as if they had no important meaning to him. And he definitely didn't think John had caused these feelings. He was Sherlock Holmes, he never showed any feelings and yet John could bring him to feel this way. What was he coming to?

"Um, Sherlock? You're staring. At me." John shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Sherlock snapped out of his thoughts and smiled shyly at John, not that that would seem normal to the man either. Shy was not something Sherlock was.

The waiter came around and took their order, much to the relief of Sherlock, and then left almost as quickly as he'd came.

"Anyway, I forgive you," John said. "Just try not to do it again, alright?" He smiled and Sherlock felt his insides fluttered, again.

"Sure, thanks for forgiving me." John smiled and started to nibble on the breadsticks that the waiter had left.

One thing he didn't know though was if John felt the same way. There were plenty of signs that he did but he also happened to date girls, many of them. He had also told many people that he wasn't gay. He's said that many times.

For the second time that night, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. And again, it was a text from his brother.

Kiss him already, will you? This could be your only chance you know. -MH

God knows how Mycroft had found out about his feelings but he didn't like that he knew.

Better hurry. -MH

Sherlock pocketed his phone and decided to ignore his brother. It was odd how his brother knew this stuff and if he was watching somewhere, he really didn't want to know why he found it entertaining to watch.

"Who was that?" John asked, moving to the next breadstick. Watching him eat that wasn't helping Sherlock's situation either. "My brother, being an idiot as always." John chuckled and smiled as the waiter approached with their food. Once they both had food, and John was surprised that Sherlock had ordered anything at all, conversation was limited.

Sherlock finished before John and John finished shortly afterwards. They made small talk while they waited on the check, which Sherlock insisted on paying, and Sherlock tried to fend off his feelings.

He wasn't sure what to officially call them besides desire or want. He didn't want to get into anything like... love.

Instead of refraining from telling John any of this, he decided to actually say something. He felt something in his head, something telling him to do it. He didn't want to but he knew it was going to happen eventually, especially since his brother knew. Everyone knew that he wouldn't be able to keep his mouth shut with anything.

"Um, John, I've, well, I've got to tell you something." John tilted his head to the side slightly. "What is it?" he asked. "You sound nervous. Are you okay?"

Sherlock stared at his hands that were folded on the table. He didn't want to look at John, especially not if he rejected him. He didn't want to experience that feeling either.

"Well, I've been thinking. Not that I could really help it but... I-I really don't know how to say this. I've just been, I don't know! I just- I-" He felt another hand on his and he looked up to see John smiling sympathetically towards him. "Hey, calm down, okay? You can tell me anything, don't be scared."

Sherlock felt like a teenage boy in that moment. In fact, he'd felt that way all night. His eyes flickered back to John's lips but this time they didn't leave. This time, he leaned forward quickly, still holding onto John's hand and kissed him.

His lips were soft and the fit perfectly with his own. He liked the feeling but had to quickly pull away. He knew for sure John was going to reject him now. He had to, it was the only reaction he would expect.

"Sorry. I'm so sorry." He grabbed his coat and quickly hurried out of the shop, leaving a very shocked and confused John. He tried to get a cab but none of them seemed to stop for him. He had another feeling, not the same one as before, it was worse, it was painful.

He heard the door to the restaurant open and he turned to see John jogging towards him. He didn't look angry, he didn't look disgusted. To be honest, Sherlock wasn't sure what it was that he looked.

Sherlock didn't say anything and neither did John for a long few moments. They just stared at each other awkwardly, hoping to convey a message through their eyes.

"So," John finally spoke up. "You... um... back there..." Sherlock stopped him mid sentence, his face burning up. He was glad that it was dark outside. "Look, I understand if you hate me and never want to talk to me again. You can move out of the flat if you want to. I just... I felt like I had to do it. I felt that if I didn't then, I would never be able to do it. You're important to me John and it took me forever to realize that but you are. These feelings.. they're not what I'm used to but..."

Sherlock fell silent and stared straight down. He felt a single tear fall down his cheek and he realized that this man, John, had turned him into a complete mess. He wasn't what he was before, he didn't know if he liked the change or hated it. All the knew was that he felt things he didn't feel before.

He didn't even notice when John stepped closer. "Sherlock... I didn't realize..." Sherlock looked up slightly and saw that same sympathetic smile that John gave him in the restaurant. "To be honest, if you didn't kiss me, I would have never known. I probably wouldn't have said anything either."

"What are you-" Sherlock was interrupted when he felt John's lips on his for the second time that night. This time it wasn't so one sided, John was actually kissing him back. He lifted a hand and placed it on John's back and pulled him closer.

John pulled away slightly, his eyes still closed. "You know, for a genius, you really are an idiot." Sherlock smiled and pulled John back, glad to have John's lips back on his own. This time, he pulled away and rested his forehead against John's. "Want to go back home?" John nodded and smiled. Sherlock tried to pull away to call a cab but John held onto him.

"Sherlock," John looked at him for a second before speaking again. "I love you. I have for a while." Sherlock was taken back but didn't show it. Instead he smiled. He was sure this time, what his feelings were exactly. He finally understood.

"I love you too."


End file.
